The Wall
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Sebenarnya Haechan hanya cemburu setelah tahu jika kekasihnya jadi Trending topic ditembok ratapan Aka tembok yang selalu jadi tempat curhatnya para siswi. Ganyam sama isi. MarkHyuck! MarkChan! OOC!


**MarkHyuck!**

 **Mark X Donghyuck!**

 **The Wall**

* * *

Haechan adalah tipe orang yang tak terbiasa terkejut. Ia selalu menanggapi segala hal dengan santai dan terkesan biasa saja. Namun, saat ini, di detik ini, ia dibuat terkejut karena menemukan banyak sekali coretan pada dinding kelas di Blok barat yang sudah tak digunakan. Sebenarnya, sudah biasa bagi setiap siswa untuk mencoret satu tembok dengan berbagai macam gambar atau bahkan tulisan. Tapi, yang mengejutkan adalah tembok ini penuh dengan segala keluh kesah dan curhatan siswa dan siswi. Bahkan, ada pula yang saling berbalas layaknya chatting pada media sosial.

Tembok ratapan, begitulah para siswa dan siswi memanggil tembok tersebut. Tembok yang sudah terkenal se-antero sekolah. Tembok yang bak halaman Facebook dan Twitter, yang setiap harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan update-an dari tangan-tangan usil yang tak sengaja melintas.

Haechan sudah sering mendengar mengenai tembok ini sebenarnya. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati adalah, nama kekasihnya selalu menjadi trending topic pada tembok dengan cat yang kian memudar setiap harinya tersebut.

"Apa ini, Koeun love Makkeu. Saranghae *love* selamanya akan tetap bersatu."ucapnya, membaca salah satu tulisan paling baru disudut tembok ratapan. Ia mencibir, lalu mengeluarkan balpoint dari sakunya. Setelah itu, mencoret dengan random segala tulisan yang berhubungan dengan nama kekasihnya.

"Haechan-ah, cepat. Ada yang datang. Kita harus cepat pergi."

Tiba-tiba suara Jaemin terdengar, dan Haechan langsung bergegas. Dengan langkah terburu ia meninggalkan tembok ratapan. Bersamaan dengan derap langkahnya dan Jaemin yang semakin menjauh, terdengar gelak tawa dan teriakan khas gadis yang menggema.

"Bagus sekali. Apa yang tadi kau tulis, hingga gadis-gadis berteriak seperti setan?"tanya Jaemin dan Haechan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hanya mengingatkan, bahwa kekasihku tak suka pada jalang-jalang seperti mereka."

Dan Jaemin bersumpah jika bulu kuduknya meremang akibat tatapan Haechan yang menyalang dan penuh emosi. Cemburu memang membutakan logika, batinnya ngeri.

* * *

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Sedang datang bulan?"

Haechan menggeram, lalu matanya melotot. Ia bersiap melempar balpoin digenggamannya sebelum tawa hambar Mark terdengar.

"Kalau aku mati karena lemparan Balpoin-mu itu, bagaimana?"tanyanya, lalu menyodorkan sekotak yoghurt dan roti pada Haechan. Mulanya Haechan hanya diam saja, sebelum diam-diam mengambil yoghurt dan roti pemberian Mark.

"Dengar ya, kau itu jangan sok tampan. Aku tidak suka kau banyak gaya, pokoknya aku benci sekali saat kau tersenyum didepan gadis-gadis gila itu. Tidak usah terlalu modis, tidak usah terlalu baik, tidak usah sok ramah."ujar Haechan setelah meneguk habis yoghurt pemberian Mark. Mark terdiam, sibuk mencerna setiap perkataan Haechan yang menurutnya membingungkan. Ia melirik kearah Haechan yang kini memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jendela kelas yang memantulkan raut heran miliknya dan raut garang milik kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum lembut, mengusak surai kecokelatan milik Haechan.

"Kenapa aku harus seperti itu?"

"Karena aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka pokoknya ketika kau jadi perbincangan para gadis-gadis disekolah ini!"

Haechan berkata dengan nafas yang memburu, dan Mark hanya mengangguk saja. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, lalu mengusap tengkuknya. Memangnya ia jadi perbincangan dikalangan gadis-gadis?

"Iya, nanti aku tidak akan bertingkah sok keren. Aku akan berubah menjadi jahat. Berhenti cemburu, ya. Disini yang kucintai kan, kau. Bukan mereka."

"Makan saja semua omong kosongmu. Aku malas berurusan denganmu."

Mark kembali menghela nafas. Sabar, batinnya.

Karena sungguh, Haechan yang seperti ini adalah ujian terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak berbicara, salah. Berbicara, salah. Ia diam, disangka tidak peduli. Ia banyak bertanya, disangka selalu bicara omong kosong.

"Ya sudah, baiklah. Aku pergi ke kelasku dulu, ya. Nanti sepulang sekolah akan ku jemput ke kelas."

Lalu setelah itu Mark berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia kembali mengusak pelan rambut Haechan dan memeluk erat pemuda tersebut dari belakang. Setelah itu dikecupnya pelan pipi tembam milik kekasihnya. Haechan mendengus, tapi tidak berusaha menghindar.

"Belajar yang rajin, jangan main game saat gurumu menjelaskan. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Dan derap langkah Mark terdengar semakin menjauh. Sesaat kemudian, satu notifikasi masuk. Dari Jaemin.

 _ **Berniat balas dendam? Kekasihku juga jadi trending topic ternyata.**_

* * *

 **Mark lee milikku.**

 **Mark kelas 11 jurusan Dance adalah kekasihku.**

 **Mark lee love Sohye.**

 **Mark lee love Hina, selamanya abadi.**

Haechan mendengus, lalu melempar tutup bolpoinnya asal. Ia melirik kearah Jaemin yang juga melirik kearahnya.

"Jadi mana yang akan kau balas terlebih dahulu?"tanya Haechan ketika menyadari Jaemin yang terdiam dengan balpoin yang sudah mengarah kearah tembok, bersiap menulis sesuatu. Jaemin menunjuk satu tulisan yang mencolok, dan Haechan seketika tertawa membacanya.

 _ **Kemarin Jeno menembakku, apa yang harus ku lakukan yatuhan. Aku gugup dan gelisah hari ini.**_

Lalu dibawahnya berjajar rapih komentar-komentar dengan garis-garis dan tanda panah yang begitu mencolok. Maksudnya tanda panah disini adalah, tanda bahwa itu adalah komentar untuk untaian status diatas.

 _ **Heh, bermimpi saja.**_

 _ **Aku harap ibumu tidak lupa membangunkanmu tadi pagi. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Tidak perlu sok kenal dengan kekasihku.**_

 _ **Heol, ^ apa maksudmu dengan kekasihmu? Jeno tidak memiliki kekasih.**_

 _ **Kembalilah ketempat tidurmu, lalu bermimpilah sepuasnya ^^**_

Haechan tertawa keras, lalu matanya tiba-tiba mengarah pada tulisan dengan balpoin berwarna merah dan ukurannya sangat besar. Ia membacanya dengan perlahan, dan ia rasa bahwa ia perlu memeriksakan matanya ke rumah sakit.

"Jaemin-ah, bacalah. Ini mataku yang bermasalah, atau bagaimana?"

Haechan menunjuk tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya, lalu setelah itu Jaemin membacanya dengan seksama. Ia mengernyit, lalu tiba-tiba menjerit heboh.

"Ya tuhan, ini tulisan kekasihmu? Ini tulisan seorang Mark Lee?"

"Mana ku tahu. Aku hafal tulisannya saja tidak."

"Tapi, ini isinya manis sekali."

"Manis apanya? Lihat, tulisannya bahkan jelek begitu."

Haechan mencibir, lalu matanya mengamati tulisan didepannya. Ia menelisik setiap kata demi kata yang diam-diam membuatnya berdebar. Haechan tersenyum dalam diamnya. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus permukaan tembok dimana setiap untaian kata tersusun secara rapih dan manis. Ia yakin, jika Mark yang menulisnya. Tapi kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa?

"Jelek, tapi dipandangi terus menerus."cibir Jaemin sesaat setelah menyadari keterdiaman Haechan.

Haechan tertawa, lalu beranjak dari tempat semula. ia menatap kearah Jaemin yang masih sibuk membalas setaip coretan yang mengandung nama kekasihnya.

"Jaemin, ayo kita pergi."

"Memangnya kau tidak jadi membalas pesan-pesan sampah dari gadis-gadis centil disini?"

"Nanti saja. Moodku tiba-tiba hilang."

"Bagus sekali. Moodmu hilang, karena ada pesan spesial dari kekasihmu. Sedangkan aku, tetap dengan pesan-pesan menyebalkan dan tidak berguna seperti ini."

Dan Haechan hanya tersenyum, lalu menggandeng lengan Jaemin untuk menjauhi tembok ratapan.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula Jeno-kan cintanya dengan dirimu. Bukan dengan gadis centil yang hobinya curhat ditembok seperti itu."

* * *

" _ **Haechan-ah, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa tentangmu. Sebenarnya, untuk beberapa alasan aku tak terlalu peka mengapa kau marah hari ini. Bahkan tadi kau seperti tak sudi melihatku TT hei, aku kekasihmu.**_

 _ **Tadi kau bilang jika aku harus berhenti bersikap sok baik didepan para gadis-gadis, baiklah. Karena demi-mu apapun akan kulakukan. Meski semua itu adalah neraka bertajuk dunia, akan tetap ku lalui asal itu demi bersamamu.**_

 _ **Lalu jangan mencoba untuk meninggalkanku, meski saat aku sudah tak lagi tampan dan keren. Kau bilang aku harus berhenti bersikap sok keren? Tak apa, asal itu denganmu akan kulakukan.**_

 _ **Lalu, setelah ini, jangan marah lagi padaku. Renjun bilang padaku tentang tembok ini, dan kuharap kau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.**_

 _ **Sepulang sekolah, berniat berkencan denganku? Untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, kau boleh meminta apapun ^^ "**_

 _ **-tingkat 2 jurusan Dance.**_

* * *

"Jadi, kau sudah baca pesan dariku?"

Mark bertanya sembari tertawa. Haechan mengangguk, lalu ikut tertawa.

"Pesan norak, yang tulisannya seperti cacing kepanasan. Itu milikmu, kan?"tanya Haechan sembari memasukan alat tulisnya kedalam tas. Didepannya, Mark tengah memerhatikan setiap hal yang Haechan lakukan.

"Enak saja. Aku menulisnya dengan hati, tahu."

"Oh ya? Tidak ada penghayatannya sama sekali."

"Baiklah. Akan kutunjukan sesuatu yang penuh penghayatan."

Dan Mark tiba-tiba maju, lalu mengecup bibir penuh milik Haechan. Haechan terkejut, matanya menatap manik cokelat milik Mark yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum untuk setiap inci bibir Mark yang menbelai pelan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

 **END**

OOC Lageh :') maapkan ya. Ini terinspirasi dari tembok ratapan disekolahku yang selalu hitz dengan curhatan para gadis atau pemuda yang sedang dimabuk asmara :v aku salah satu korbannya :") pihak sekolah selalu rutin buat ngecat tembok sebulan sekali, dan sebulan kemudian tembok kembali penuh dengan status alay khas remaja. Temboknya emang khusus disedian buat siswa siswi, daripada corat coret dimana-mana kalik ya.

Sekian, maafkan bila ada banyak kesalahan dan garing krenyes. Ini ganiat bikin Markhyuck, tapi malah jadi Markhyuck.

BDW, APAKABAR NCT SQUAD SETELAH DENGER NCT INDONESIA? Aku ketawa pas temen aku bilang kalo ntar promosinya di Inbox sama Dahsyat bareng penonton alay. Terus fansite bakal banyak dari INA. Wkwkw, semoga ntar yang kepilih jadi memb-nya tidak sok ganteng dan baik hati. Semoga Yaoi-able*ups.

Berniat review? :v


End file.
